SWITCH
by Mme.CrazyHorse
Summary: Lily has had enough of James. If He wants to play games, FINE! let the games begin, he'll be begging her forgiveness when this is all over! Rated T for some mild language.
1. The Switch Charm

(Lily's POV)

I had had it. Potter had poked at me one too many times. It was Valentines Day and He, with the help of Black and Pettigrew, had sent fireworks flying through the sky that formed the words, "Lily-flower, be my Valentine!", through the sky. Not only was I embarrassed, everybody that attended Hogwarts was staring at me, laughing, and waiting for my to answer.

Looking over, I saw Potter and Black high-fiving while Pettigrew applauded and Remus shook his head disapprovingly. I knew what I was going to do. Shaking my head, I stood and walked over the where the marauders were seated beneath the stretched limbs of the great oak in front of the lake.

Upon my presence, Potter stood. I was about to say something on the subject, but resided with, "Never mind." Pointing at the sky, I said, "Do you think this is funny? This is embarrassing! What were you thinking?"

Potter laughed, his charming little chuckled that any girl that wasn't me would have swooned over. "Lily-love, my sweet, wonderful….Lily. I've got a proposition for you. It goes like this. You. Me. Hogsmead. This Weekend." He said in his cocky, voice that told me that he was just doing this for the crowd. This is how thing were for the past 5 years. Since first year when, even some of the 7th year girls, creepily, claimed Potter a hottie. He figured that he could have any girl he wanted. Not me. Plus I knew that he just wanted me so he could _**get back**_ that famous reputation of '_having any girl he wanted_', so he could date me for a day, then dump me like all the other girls.

To be frank, I was relatively ticked at him. This routine was getting extremely old, and I was growing tired of him using me for a couple of laughs.

"You didn't answer my question _Potter_, I asked you what the heck you were thinking when you did that." That was a stupid question come to think of it because Potter didn't think, let alone about how he made someone else feel.

Potters gorgeous…..I mean, stupid hazel eyes twinkled for he loved to make me furious at him. He even told me so in 3rd year, when I had thrown my pumpkin juice in his face for using a cheesy, nasty, perverse, pick-up line on me. It was, 'you be the titanic, I'll be the iceburg and I'll go down with you.' If you don't get it, trust me, you don't want to.

Smiling, he said," I am proving my undying love for you through the awesomeness that is fireworks, oh Lily, my one and only."

"Your one and only hhmmm. Why do I have the distinct feeling that minute our '_date_' is over, I'll become the one and '_LONELY_'?" I said, feeling lame because I felt like laughing at my own joke.

Shaking his head, Potter said, "Lily, you need to learn to trust people. You're way to uptight. Loosen up. Like us." He said.

"Yeah right Prongs. Evans? Not acting Like and uptight teachers pet? There's no way." Said Sirius, barking with laughter at the thought. Peter laughed to. The only person that was not finding this amusing either was Remus, who was my friend as well as Potters. If I was going to do, what I was going to do, Remus was not going to be involved.

Pulling out my wand I flicked it three times, each flick pointing at one of the idiots, muttering, "nellaca nommen nottu nottu nellaca nommen" a yellow spark flew out of the end of my want hitting each of the boys in the nose. They all grabbed at there nose for the it hurt when this spell was cast on you.

Rubbing his nose, Black said, "What the _hell_ was that? Bloody-hell!"

Grinning and feeling good about myself, I said, "that, you blubbering idiot, was a switching charm. It makes something that the three of you have in common, switch traits. For example, if the charm can't find anything out of the ordinary, it'll switch something like…… you're teeth!"

Black yelped and stuck his hand to his mouth. "Prongs I can not go through life with Peters teeth! Or any of his other features."

"Cool it Pads, we'll just go the library and find the counter curse." Said Potter nonchalantly.

As if on que, Remus and myself cracked up. "You ha…….have fun with th-that!" I said between peals of laughter.

Potter raised an eyebrow, a slight crease of worry in his forehead. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"What she means Prongsie, is that only the caster of the spell can counter it." Remus said, trying his hardest not to laugh but failing miserably. "It could take hours to find your symptoms."

Remus looked as if he was about to say something else but the class be rang through the school, before he could utter a word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(James' POV)

Days had passed and nothing had happened to us. None of us had anybody else's teeth, _or _nose, _or_ hair color, _or_ even sense of fashion. (thank goodness)

"Moony, you're lookin' kinda peaky." I said. I knew what this meant. "Full moon tonight?" I asked excitedly. He nodded head as Sirius Through his fists in the air saying 'Finally' behind us. This is the first time since Lily put her curse on us, that Sirius had acted normal. It seemed like every time that we passed something that had even that smallest bit of reflection, he would look and flash a toothy smile just to make sure he had the right teeth.

Classes were over and it was about time that madam Diggles, assistant healer, took Moony to the Shrieking Shack. As if planned, She walked through the doors. "You're Parents are here." She said in her sugary voice. She was training to be a healer at St. Mungo's, but she was really annoying!

Remus shook his head and whispered so only we could hear, "I can't believe you forgot!" then followed Madam Diggles out the door.

When the door closed, I immediately jumped up and grabbed my invisibility cloak. Pads, Wormy, and I, squished ourselves uncomfortably under the cloaks protective camouflage. In a sort of uncoordinated waddle, we made our way outside to the Whomping Willow, remembering the days that we could all _**run**_ comfortably under it without getting caught. Now were were all tall, with the exception of Wormtail who wasn't tall, but made up for that by being rather chubby.

Hitting the knot on the tree, we jumped through the passage way into the Shrieking Shack. Standing on our feet and dusting the….dust off our clothes we pulled at our wands. Looking up at each other we said in unison, "Ready!" nodding we did the charm that transformed us into animagi. That's where everything went wrong. Pads was a dog, but he was tiny, about the size of a chiwawa. Though we had puffy white hair.

Peter was a Rat he was Huge. About the size girls say they are when they see one, when in actuality there not really that big, girl just like to exaggerate. He was about the size of a dog which was about enough to make even the bravest guys sick. But not me because I knew Peter was really a human so it only bothered me in the unusual distortion sort of way. He was also black which would give anyone the impression of monster sewer rat.

Looking at myself in a large puddle in a corner of the shack I saw that my I had been shrunken down to the size of a large dog. My once white fur was now a peaky gray with small patches of missing hair.

Looking at each other the same word was going through all of our minds, "EVANS!"

This was war!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OKAY HERE WAS CHAPTER ONE. I WAN'T EVERYBODY WHO READ THIS TO REVIEW. IF I DON'T GET 3 REIVEWS, I WON'T UPDATE. SO REVIEW. **

**2 ALL MY LUB MONKIY'S OUT DER,**

**MONKIY**

**8 ) **


	2. Is The World Quaking Or Is That Just Us?

**OKAY, SO I KNOW IT'S BEEN A VERY LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPDATED (*COUGH COUGH* 4 YEARS) BUT I'M BACK, AND I WILL TRY TO BE MUCH MORE CONSISTANT. ALSO, I'LL TRY TO BE A BIT MORE GRAMATICALLY CORRECT. THE LAST CHAPTER WAS ALMOST TORTURE TO READ! LOL! WELL HERE WE GO. CHAPTER II…**

(POV James)

Last night had been so strange. Everything we did seemed awkward and uncoordinated. I guess that after three years of being used to my transformed body compared to Pads' and Wormtail's, it shouldn't come as a shock to me that a shift in appearance would throw off a balance that we had gained at some point or another. When we transformed back after the moon had disappeared, we all seemed to feel a little off. Wormtail actually lost last night's supper at the base of the Whomping Willow before being whipped on the back of the head by a thin branch just hard enough to knock him to the ground.

Pads and I were just as unsettled as Peter, and were strangely unable to laugh at the spectacle he was making of himself during our current state. As we made our way back up to the castle, the earth seemed to be shaking under our feet and we had to take several breaks to keep our breathing in check. "What… are we going…to do… about Evans?" gasped Pads at one point when we stopped to take a rest.

I shrugged. Honestly I didn't know what we were going to do. Could I honestly bring myself to put a hex on Lily, let alone let Pads do it? And if I could, what kind of charm could I place on her that would convince her that she needed to take this charm off of us? I couldn't even think my head was so muddled. What was going on with us? Was this swap supposed to make us feel so off? It's not that we were sick… it was more like a never-ending bout of dizziness.

By the time we reached Gryffindor Tower, an hour had passed which left us only about an hour to sleep before we had to get to our next classes. The moment I laid down I went into a dreamless sleep. It seemed like only seconds had passed when I felt someone shaking me back to consciousness. When I opened my eyes, I caught the fuzzy outline of Frank Longbottom standing over me. Putting on my glasses, I muttered sleepily to him, "What do you want Frank?"

"Well, for starters," he started, "the three of you missed class, and now McGonagall would like to see you in her office." I shot up out of bed only to go into a sudden dizzy spell and throw up all over the side of the bed. "Yeah, well," said Frank edging away from me slowly, "keep that up, and maybe she'll just give you detention for a month." I watched through watery eyes as Frank 'casually' _shot_ from the room like a scared infant, at the sight of the vomit covering my sheets. Sighing to myself, I slowly rolled out of bed and woke the other two, careful to make sure they didn't get up to fast as well. After cleaning my sheets, we were off to McGonagall's office.

(POV Lily)

My body seemed to be on high alert today. It all started at breakfast, when I didn't have to watch Black wolf down the entire platter of bacon, or watch Pettigrew twitch nervously while trying to impress his Neanderthal friends, nor did I feel the eyes of a certain James Potter trained on me throughout my entire meal. I became even tenser when the three idiots missed our transfiguration class. In all the years that I have attended Hogwarts, I have never known Potter to miss a single class, even if he had the flu, so what was the deal? I figured that they must be planning something big. What else could it be? It couldn't be the spell I had cast on the three of them. It had been almost a week since I had cast it, and it doesn't take that long for the spell to take effect. I must have done it wrong somehow, which is a shame really. I had hoped to teach the three of them a lesson, but I guess I would have to find a different solution.

As I turned the corner to enter the Gryffindor dorm rooms I was shocked to see the three boys I had just been thinking about walking toward me. They all looked green as if any moment they were going to be sick. When Potter dragged his eyes from the floor and saw my gaze turned in their direction he opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but then seemed to think better of it and looked back at the floor. I had never seen him look so miserable before. Black looked at me like he could murder me, and Pettigrew looked even more twitchy and nervous than ever. In a moment of… well, not thinking, I held the door open for the three passing boys. Potter uttered a silent "Cheers," and then passed without saying anything more.

At some point as I was watching them leave to dorms, my best friend Alice Labelle snuck up behind me a said, "What's up with them?" she seemed just as dumbfounded as me, and all I could do to answer her question was shrug. Maybe they really were too sick to come to class. It must be something bad if Potter was missing class for it.

"You know who might know," I said slowly turning to Alice, who eyed me warily.

"No!" she said firmly. "I will not ask Longbottom. The bloke gives me the creeps the way he's always staring at me. Talking to him would only encourage him to remain… creepy."

"Oh, Alice, he's just a boy with a crush. Not to mention he's a decent guy, who's not bad to look at, and a very important member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I don't see how you can be so against him." I say pleadingly, wanting answers to the question flying around in my head.

"Well, the same can be said about Potter, but you don't see me making you talk with him!" she replied, aggravated.

"The same cannot be said for Potter. He's not a decent guy. He's absolutely barbaric!" I say just as aggravated.

"Well, either way, I will not talk to Longbottom, and there is nothing you can do to make me!" she said in a way that clearly said end of discussion. Unfortunately for her, I was not done with the conversation.

"If you talk to Longbottom, I will do all your homework for a week." I stated definitely.

She seemed to mull this over in her mind. After what seemed like a lifetime of deliberation, she sighed and hissed, "Make it a month, and we've got a deal."

"Fine," I agreed, before shaking on it.

It was actually amazing how tightly she had Longbottom wrapped around her finger. I just hoped he knew something useful. When she sat down next to him, you could see him tense from a mile away. "Hey Frank," she purred.

"Alice," he seemed to gasp.

She smiled at him coyly, and then looked down only to look back up at him through her long lashes. You couldn't miss Frank's blush even if you were blind. She reached over casually grabbing his bicep, before saying, "Wow, Frank. You've really bulked up lately. Have you been working out?" I almost snorted at the cheesiness of her actions, but Frank seemed quite receptive to her touch.

"Er, no, not really. That is, unless you count Quidditch practice." He muttered nervously.

"Oh yeah, Quidditch. How are you guys doing this year? Are we in for another BIG season?" She said poking him playfully in the chest.

He smiled shyly touching the spot where her finger had just been before saying quietly, "Well I certainly hope so." I suddenly felt guilty about making Alice talk to Frank, and wished that she would not do it so flirtatiously.

"I don't see how we wouldn't be, with you as Keeper." She almost whispered in his ear. If I thought he was stiff before it was nothing compared to the tenseness he displayed now.

"Well, it's really James who wins the games, I just guard the goals," he muttered humbly.

"Yeah, hey speaking of Potter, what was up with him and his friends today?" I now saw what Alice was doing. She was making Frank bring up Potter so it wouldn't seem unusual that she was asking about him.

"How do you mean?" asked Frank, obviously caught off guard by the change of subject.

"Well when I saw them in the hall today, they all seemed… peaky. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" She now had her fingers rubbing gently at the corner or his rolled up sleeve and he became putty in her hands.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're all sick. McGonagall had me tell James to see her in her office after transfigurations class this morning, and he threw up down the side of his bed, when he sat up. They all seemed pretty out of it." He answered. So they were sick. I was just being paranoid about nothing.

"And, that's it?" Alice prodded silkily.

"As, far as I know," he replied softly. As soon as the words left his mouth, Alice removed her fingers from his arm abruptly and resumed her cold demeanor toward Frank, who looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, Alice, did I say something?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied icily before standing, and leaving the Great Hall. Frank's eyes followed her sadly as his had gently stroking the spot where Alice's fingers had previously resided. He had it bad for her, and I was suddenly furious at Alice for being such a cold bitch towards him. Frank was such a nice guy after all and didn't deserve to be treated like Alice had just treated him.

When I found Alice, she was lying in her bed looking aimlessly at the ceiling. "That was cold, Alice." I said plainly.

"You're the one that asked me to talk to him, you didn't say I had to be nice about it." She replied cooly. It was then that I realized that Alice was gently rubbing her thumb against the fingers that she had used to caress Frank's arm almost lovingly.

"You know," I said quietly, "I don't think you really hate Frank the way you let everyone believe you do." She continued looking at the ceiling for a few more moments longer before turning away from me slowly.

"I don't want to talk about it. Okay?" In all the years that we had been friends, Alice had never asked me for much, so I let her be alone with her thoughts. If she at any point ever wanted to talk about it, she would let me know. She knows she could talk to me about anything. And so I left our room to her and made my way down the stairs to the common room.

Just as I was sitting on the couch, the door opened and in came Sheila McLocken who, upon seeing me, made a beeline toward the couch to share with me what I'm sure was the latest piece of gossip, buzzing around Hogwarts.

"Have you heard?" she asked, plopping herself onto the couch lazily, and looking me dead in the eyes, as if to reassure me that I was the only person she was talking to, even though we were the only two in the room.

Sheila was known around Hogwarts as an obsessive gossip. If there was any speck of dirt about anyone whispered between friends secretly within the castle walls, she always seemed to know about. I decided to humor her, seeing as I had nothing better to do at the moment. "What's that, Sheila?" I asked as if I really cared.

"I've just come from the library, where I heard from Bridget Stines, who heard from Fred Williams, who was told by Mark…"

"Sheila," I said annoyed, "get to the point."

"Right," she said waving away her previous point with a flick of her wrist, "anyway, I was just told that Potter, Black, and Pettigrew were taken to the Hospital Wing this morning after they fainted in the halls half-way down to McGonagall's office. Madame Diggles says it's a miracle the three of them didn't fall down a flight of stairs to their deaths."

"Are they alright, now?" I asked, frankly mystified by the news.

"I don't know." She said looking down for the first time since she entered the room. "I honestly don't know."

I suddenly got a sick feeling in my stomach. I had just seen Potter two hours ago in this very room. I had known that something was wrong but I had done nothing to prevent him from leaving. I didn't even ask after his health. I shouldn't feel bad about this because those weren't the kind of words I exchanged with Potter on a regular basis, or on any basis at all really, but just the thought that their lives may now be in danger, I found myself standing and moving to the door. I had to visit the Hospital Wing and find out for myself if what Sheila had said was really true, and if so, find out for sure if they were going to pull through whatever sickness ailed them.

**OKAY, THERE WAS CHAPTER 2. PLEASE REVIEW. I THINK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL GO BACK AND GIVES JAMES' POV ON WHAT HAPPENED. I'M PULLING FOR 3 REVIEWS, AND I ASSURE YOU, I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. I DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP ON THIS ONE. **

**TO YOU WITH LOVE,**

**MADAME CRAZY HORSE**


	3. Well you see, that's the thing

**Okay, so here is chapter three. I know that I've been terrible about updating but I hope this makes up for it. I own nothing but the idea for THIS story. My punctuation sucks. REVIEW! 8)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(James' POV)**

"Well, I'm not quite sure what to make of it Poppy. They're not running fevers, or anything along those lines. They're just… unwell. What should I do?" Madame Diggles whined.

"Are you sure you went over _everything_? I find it hard to believe that this '_healthy_' group of boys has the ability to vomit that much at will. There has to be a reason behind their condition. It's not likely that they just _wanted_ to destroy my clean floor." Madame Pomfrey was quickly pacing back and forth between the three of us checking our vitals and feeling our foreheads. Seeing that my eyes were open, she leaned over me and asked. "Well, what's wrong with you three, then?"

"So… dizzy," was all I could manage. My brain still felt muddled and when people spoke to me it sounded like I had my head deep under water.

"And why, might I ask are you so dizzy?" she asked me sternly. Turning back to Madame Diggles, she said, "You did check to make sure they weren't intoxicated didn't you?"

"Yes Poppy, I checked everything. They didn't eat or drink anything that could do this to them. They're not physically sick. I just don't know what to do." Madame Pomfrey sighed as she turned back to me, then rolled her eyes. It was obvious that she liked Madame Diggles about as much as we did, which was not at all.

"Do you have any idea what might have done this to you, Potter?" This was the difficult part. I had two options, tell Pomfrey exactly what happened with Evans which would definitely get her into trouble, or keep my mouth shut and continue feeling like death. I couldn't believe I was doing it, but I took option B.

Shaking my head slowly, I answered Pomfrey with a tired, "no, ma'am."

"Well…well, we'll just have to think of something," she said as she got up and walked into her office. Madame Diggles followed her, and left the three of us alone with our thoughts.

"You are such a prat, mate," I heard Sirius mutter slowly from the cot next to mine. He sounded like he was using and enormous amount of effort to focus on each word. "Evans deserves what she gets. You ought to have told old Pomfrey every last detail of what happened."

"It wouldn't… exactly help me… in the long run… would it… mate?" I said also struggling to speak with some composure.

"Well, in the future… please try to think… with your brain… not your…" He started, but was cut off when we heard the door to the hospital wing open slowly." It came from the direction opposite of where I was looking, and I thought if I moved my head again, I was going to lose it… again.

"Who is it, Pads?" I asked.

"Ah, bloody hell… it's Evans." He hissed.

"Potter, Black, good afternoon." I heard her say in a voice much softer than she had ever used with me. She almost sounded nervous. "How are you getting on?" she asked, and it almost seemed like with every word she was getting quieter.

"Well, everything's just… fine and dandy… thanks to you…Evans?" Sirius was almost speaking like a child at this point.

"Thanks to me?" Lily said, almost defiant. "All I did was come here to see if you three were doing better, but I'm _SO_ sorry I disturbed you."

She looked like she was getting ready to storm away, but before she could I said the one thing that had registered in my mind. "You came to see me… Lily-love?"

"I came to see _all three_ of you Potter, don't get a big head." She said. I could tell she was actually upset with what Sirius had said to her. She didn't seem to know that _she_ had done this to us.

"Well… while you're here… Evans… would you mind… perhaps… taking this stupid curse off of us?" Sirius gasped.

She looked confused at first, but then the realization began to set in. "Oh…" she said quietly, but then once the full weight of Sirius' words hit her, she tried again. "_**OH**_… oh my… oh, I… I didn't… did I? What exactly… changed? Oh, merlin, if I'd known something like this would have happened I'd have shown a little more restraint. I'm so sorry, I thought you'd all change in some funny way, I didn't know…" she continued to ramble on for another couple of minutes before Sirius finally cut her off.

"Shut it, Evans. Just… Fix it!" he seemed to have found more power in his voice. It wasn't a lot, but it did get her to stop talking for a second.

"… Right, well _of course_ I'll take the charm off you. Alright, just…" she pulled out her wand and pointed it straight in my face. Slowly she did and upward arch until it was in Sirius' face, and again until it was in Wormtail's face. "Ecloss Tribium." She said clearly, and a purple spark shot from the tip of her wand, and straight into our noses… again. And it hurt like hell… _AGAIN_.

"Well," she asked hopefully, "any better?" there was a pause, as I was waiting for the effects of the counter-charm to set in. Before I could say anything, I heard Sirius move swiftly in his cot and lean over the edge, before losing whatever was left in his stomach.

"No," he said, his voice gravely, "we are decidedly… _not_ better. What did you… do to us?"

"Well, this doesn't make sense," she almost shouted, plopping herself down in the cot across from me. "If this is what made you sick, this should have cured you. Maybe the situation is, I don't know, circumstantial. What were you lot doing when you realized something was wrong?"

Pads' and my eyes met in an instant. It's not as if we could just come out and tell her. Not even our closest friends outside of the Marauders knew. Pads and I started talking at the same time. "Well we…" "You see…" "There was this thing…" "It was just a normal night…" "we may or may not have been in the castle…" "But that's all technical science stuff…" "Yeah, you wouldn't understand…"

Lily looked back and forth between us slowly before shouting, "_What?!_"

"Evans, please, your voice," Sirius said, "keep _down_ your voice."

"_What were you lot doing the night this happened?_" she repeated, her voice hard as if she knew we'd done something wrong.

"Well, we may or may not have been quite… ourselves." I said, not sure what to do.

"I know, but what were you doing that made you feel not quite like yourself?" she said, slowly as if it would help me better understand her.

"Well, Prongsie here was kinda galloping, and I was just shufflin' about, and Peter was, I guess, just… bloody frightening." Sirius said, like a child who was caught doing something naughty.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Lily sighed, frustrated. She was looking at the two of us like we were crazy.

"I can't think," I sort of whined. "Too dizzy." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe I should just ask Remus if he knows what's going on. He's never been the type to carry on like you two idiots." She said while getting ready to leave.

"We may be idiots, but you're the hag that made us this way." Sirius hissed.

"First of all, the word hag hardly offends me, nor does it make your mate over here look good for all those years of asking me out, and secondly, stop trying to insult the only person that can get you out of this predicament." Sirius didn't respond. Probably because there was really nothing he could say to that.

Once she had left, Sirius turned to lay on his stomached and let out and long and loud groan. "What are we going to do about this? It's not likely that Moony's going to want to talk about his… _condition_, with Evans. If we tell her about being animagi, she'd probably turn us in, _the goody-goody_. We're going to be like this, then _DIE_!" he said miserably.

"I don't know, mate. Evans and Moony are good mates. Maybe he _will_ tell her." I said hopefully.

"Yeah, or maybe he won't." Sirius muttered before turning over and falling back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alrighty, so there was chapter III. I hope you enjoyed. I think next chapter will probably be the last chapter, but I'm not sure yet. Please Review, and I will update as soon as possible. **

**Thanks,**


End file.
